


Making Littens

by FestivalGrey



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Animal Instincts, Barbed Penis, Bestiality, Breeding, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Interspecies, Interspecies Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Pokephilia, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, She gets real pregnant real fast, rewarding pokemon with sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestivalGrey/pseuds/FestivalGrey
Summary: A commission from thepichubro over on FurAffinity. She knows that letting her pokemon breed her is the best way to get results she wants–-and now it’s Torracat’s turn. Pokephilia, and some (implied) incest between our narrator and the Torracat!





	Making Littens

No matter how much I try to downplay it, one thing is always true: beasts always drive me fucking wild.

For nothing is this more true than my own pokemon team. Each of them—males, every one—has their own special appeal, their own enticing wildness. As much as I like to command them in battle and pretend that I take the lead in public, playing at the usual _trainer and trained_ dynamic, the truth is that I adore being fucked into the dirt like the breeding bitch I am. I love being plowed, being used to sate their bestial instincts. I even give them children.

Things don’t always start off this way, though. Tonight was supposed to be a simple training session under the moon, helping Torracat work through some new moves. Nothing untoward was meant to happen. In fact, Torracat was the only active pokemon I hadn’t fucked yet.

But the more I watch him, his lean feline muscles rippling underneath his black-and-crimson fur, the more I become aware of his arousing scent, fiery like raw cinnamon. I stumble over words and commands, and I notice he’s distracted too, always eying me and pawing the ground with undisguised desire.

 _Fuck it,_ I think. _I give up_. Throwing caution to the wind, I shed my jacket and outer clothes, leaving me only in a sports bra and a thoroughly soaked pair of panties. “Hey boy,” I say, finding soft and loamy patch of meadow to lay on. I gradually inch my panties down, giving him a look at my needy pussy. “You want this?”

Before I know it he’s pouncing on me, voice growling with need. His paws press my shoulders, claws extended _just_ enough that I can feel it but not enough to hurt, and he angles his cock right over my hole.

Well. Looks like he _did_ want it.

We hold there, locking our eyes together. We’re master and pokemon, and bound by connections more intimate than even that. Is this really what we want?

The moment passes and both of us feel the arousal pounding in our blood like a drumbeat. Yeah. We do.

Torracat thrusts forward without preamble and my voice hitches in a high, sudden whine. I’ve taken lots of pokemon cocks before, many of them bigger than his, but it’s never something you can get immediately used to. He’s at least considerate enough to hold there for a second, giving me time to acclimate, before pulling it out.

The slide makes me hiss. Like all feline pokemon, his cock is studded with long spines, meant to stimulate the inside of his mate’s pussy. I’ve taken _big_ cocks, sure, but this type of stimulation is a relatively rare experience. I wrap my arms around him, pulling him in closer for support, and bury my face in his fur with a low and trembling moan. He rumbles in response, proud, and then slams back in.

I see stars.

Sometimes there’s no course but to simply lie there and let the pokemon use me as they will. It’s like that now. I hold there, arms laced through his fur and face buried in his body, alternately keening and breathing in his scent, a rich and heady musk which keeps my head light. What he lacks in experience he more than makes up with in drive.

Torracat’s insatiable hunger pushes him onwards, and his cock begins reaching farther and farther into me. I hear his panting breaths, heavy with exertion, and I can’t help but pant along with him. “This kind of energy,” I muse, half to myself, “I haven’t been fucked like this since your father…”

If he hears me, he doesn’t care, and soon he’s buried so deep in me that every pull of his cock makes me scream, the small spines along them overstimulating my walls. Eventually I just let my arms droop from him, as my eyes grow half-lidded. _I love this,_ I think. _Rutted by a beast…_ It satisfies desires I never knew I had until I went on this pokemon journey—desires that may never be fully satisfied. “Breed me,” I manage to force out. “I want to give you lots of little Littens. Please…”

That sends him wild, and with his paws pushing on me even harder, his pace skyrockets.

As I drift along, borne by the ecstasy of getting fucked by my own pokemon, I hear his voice trill with triumph. He holds his cock in as far as he can and cum floods into me. Warm bliss spreads from the core of my body out through my limbs, and I can’t help but shiver. _He’s doing it,_ I realize, excited. _He’s breeding me…_

Hours later, when both of us have calmed down from the aftermath, my tummy is already swelling up to the point where a stranger would notice. I sit down, breathing slowly, rubbing one hand across the increasingly taut skin while the other hand idly pets Torracat. He’s resting his head in my lap, eying my belly with interest. I wonder if he remembers…

“That’s right,” I say, both proud and teasing. “Those’re your Littens growing in there.” He growls appreciatively and nuzzles my belly, pleased at my fecundity.

This isn’t my first rodeo. I’ve carried baby pokemon before. I know that within a few hours, I’ll be able to feel the baby Littens moving about. By morning I’ll look nine months pregnant, and by noon tomorrow, the baby pokemon will be in the world.

That was the beauty of pokemon pregnancies. They went by so fast.

The stars blink overhead, and I lie back contentedly, looking at them. I realize that at some indefinable point, my pokemon journey has become less about bettering myself as a trainer and more about _this._ As if to punctuate the point, a tiny tremor of movement—the first from these baby Littens—ripples from my womb, making me gasp. It’s not an unpleasant feeling, and as it continues sporadically in the coming minutes, slowly picking up in pace, I settle into a kind of satisfied, quiet bliss.

It had started as a way to motivate my team, but quickly blossomed out of hand. The first pregnancy had both shocked and intrigued me, and I hadn’t looked back since. Now this journey was little more than an excuse to get my males worked up enough to fuck me so hard both parties were worn out.

As the baby Littens continued turning in my womb, sending delighted shivers through my body, I shuddered with pleasure. That wasn’t so bad. This wasn’t anything I had anticipated—it was even better.

Torracat dozed off against me, his chest rising and falling, and I looked at him with a small smile, feeling his children squirm and wriggle inside my womb. The new focus of my journey was being bred by my own team.

And I wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Leave a comment if you did! By the way, you can look me up on FurAffinity--I'll be opening for comms soon!


End file.
